Angelica
|MaxStat = }} The carefree High Priestess of the Holy Order of the Blue Cross. __TOC__ Hero Background High Priestess of the Holy Order of the Blue Cross, Angelica is a healer of incredible divine power. Despite her youthful appearance, she is the most senior member of the Conclave. Skin Connections |} Skills chance to stun for 1 turn. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Angelica recovers ally's Health with healing power. Amount recovered is proportional to Angelica's max Health. Angelica recovers ally's Health, as well as that of another ally with the least Health, with healing power. Amount recovered is proportional to Angelica's max Health.| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% healing ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% healing ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% healing ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} ) : : Extends buff duration by 2 turns. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% healing ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% healing ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Holy Light :Her light will shine on you to guide you through darkness. :Dispatch Mission: Fear Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Angelica Awaken Tier List Angelica is the best PvE Soul Weaver. She has the best kit for an all around solid healer. She gives your entire team heal + debuff immunity for 2 turns and can be extended to 4 turns. Her S2 is a double heal that can heal for a lot if it targets the same ally. The higher her max Health, the more she heals. So stack as much Health as you can on her. Her S1 is a small chance to stun, which is useful sometimes in getting some lucky stuns on key enemies. The only downside of Angelica is that she has a slow base speed. She can be used everywhere from Abyss, Raid, Wyvern and even Golem if you needed her there. She is fairly obtainable via selective summon so that is a plus. With the emergence of specialty change Angelic Montmorancy, she isn't mandatory as a must have re-roll unit. Recommended Artifacts General : Rod of Amaryllis (Extra Heals): This makes her S2 heal for a ridiculous amount, especially on high health characters. : Idol's Cheer (Defense): Very annoying to deal with + allow the strongest attacker to get his/her turn faster without having to build too much speed. Arena & Guild Wars : Idol's Cheer : Water's Origin : Wondrous Potion Vial Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Magaraha's Tome : Idol's Cheer Recommended Set :Full Health Set: / / :Speed: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Defense(%) > Speed > Effect Resistance Labryrinth Camping :Myth: "Just as the Archdemon was going to destroy Orbis, the Heir of the Covenant appeared! And then! Huh? Why are you all dozing off?" :Comforting Cheer: "Tired of working? All is as the Goddess wills it! Our Goddess has planned out everything for you. So just retire! Ah, I wish I could too!" Sprite Portrait Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Conclave Category:Holy Order of the Blue Cross Category:Four Pointed Star Category:Stun Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Immune Heroes